a demons love
by bretnorris0
Summary: ok rewrite chara x frisk chara had a hard life and got a cookie loving girl who helps her tought her tought times ok sad shit themes some self harm there happy sad cute shits in here ( self harm and abuse) LEMON GONNA HAPPEN
1. Chapter 1

Got a poll go to it it's for my next story and a contest for my image

1 majin buu and lucy

2 ruby and chara

3 blake and skiadrum

4 ruby as princess of enix

ruby and her childhood friend

RUBY POV

it's been years Sense i have seen her or even heard her name .she had a hard life ..her parents didn't treat her well ..they hurt her ….Abuse ..hit ..treat like trash ..then they died ... and she went to an orphanage .they hurt her to.. hit.. Bullied… she never had a friend and she had dark thoughts ….they say she was a mistake .. just like her parents..

Then we first saw each other for the first time. Beacon elementary 4th it was a rainy day. She went to the roof to cry in a ball why? She got a D on an test in math and she knew she was gonna get made fun of being dumb or get yelled at by miss larp the lady in charge of the orphanage.

I saw her going up but i thought if nothing of I headed to the roof as if nothing going to happen and what im going up there to do?To fill a bucket full of rainwater for my science plants i liked taking care of. like it was cloudy and very wet ..and saw her in a ball crying i walked up to the roof it had nowhere to sit to the roof was new and she was and the end of the roof near the edge balled up angst an cage. I walked up to her

"whats wrong" i asked the girl I standed right in front of her so i can block some of the rain

"leave me alone" she said with pain in her voice.I squinted my eyes.

" no" i told her i got my I heart cookies umbrella and sat next to her trying to get it to cover both of us but i just covered her more.

" let's get out of the rain" i tried to take her but she refused

" i don't want to " she said and she looked at me her eyes were red

"no one cares" she said pain ..sadness was in her eyes

"whelp" i made a pop on the p

"I'm not like other people i care" i said she looked hurt ..yet..happy

"look at me i'm a monster" she was crying over. There a bully name rick ... the fact rick keeped making fun of her of her eyes how they looked like a grimm's face. i was shocked she has different because i am bullied for it to

" look at me in different to " she didnt want to look i grabed her chin and she was shocked when she saw my silver eyes

"it's not just you who's different i'm ruby"

"...chara" i smiled and picked her up

"come on let's get something to eat" i said and i heard her gut growl

"ya" we went to get lunch and i told her how my sister is in middle school she told me about her hobbies and so did i and we learn we have a lot in common. How she gets bullied.. I get bullied to just i'm not in her told each other how we got our eyes from our eyes from our moms .':mom she been missing: i was sadden by my thought

7th grade

To day is charas and I first day in middle school

today i'm gonna do it..

We have 1st class together math 2nd english 3rd pe now lunch

chara and I we always eat on the has short brown hair and pink cheeks this school roof just like back when we first meat each other but there is Bunches in middle school.

We sat down and talked. Chara know something was up "ruby what's wrong" she asked worried.

"chara u know how we trust each other with our deepest secrets that we be best friends no matter what?" i looked chara in her George red eyes

"ya of course ruby" chara Diamond like smile appeared

" you are the best friend i have had. You been there when thing been hard" i said sadly she help me when mom died

"ya that what friends for"

"but i don't want to be friends" chara looked really worried as if she thinks she gonna lose me

"i want us to me more chara i-i-i" studded

"I LOVE YOU" i yelled and chara kissed me on my lips it was full of passion and care and ..i knew we be like this forever

year later

chara ran away she left me a note

; ruby thank you for love me but i can't take the bullying that neckles i given you keep it something to think of me i love you my cookie;

i cried all day. all week.. the whole mouth...

line break

A month before the big dance

"to night on 7 channel new". A podcast popped up team rwby watching the news"monsters are real and they lifelike us do to a monster hero name chara" yang went wide showed a picture of chara and monster leaving the underground " they be heading to beacon to learn about human history and there was of life ". I ran ... i ran to where she will land

2 hours later

I was sitting waiting... waited more i saw the bulkhead and it landed and fish lady came out ,a dino ,robot,skeletons,goats ,her..

"CHARA" I ran up to her she looked wide eyed and begone to tear up we hugged and i spun her around "YOU'RE ALIVE" cheering

chara Pov

my love is her.. my ..rose i'm crying.I lifted her chin and kissed her on her lips "yes im back im sooo sorry leaving you"

"i don't care any more you here now" ruby told me tearing up

my friends looked at me only sans and toriel know about ruby

'this is my love' i thought

'and she my hope'


	2. landingz

RUBY LOVESS and a new friends

ruby pov

"on the bullhead chara and i where on a the way to beacon chara introduce me to her friends and we where sitting next to each other my head on her neck and i got a text from yang

: _hey sis_

 _:heyy yang_

 _: so it that really her chara chara? yang asked she thought she was dead and helped me_ when i tought so to : _yes it is her IM SOOO HAPPY_ ruby shacked a bit

:omg im _soooo happy for you_

 _:that sis hey please tell blake and weiss why i ran_ i told my sister

: _whattttt are you sure ruby ?_

 _:yes yang they have a right to know and + she is gonna be sleeping with me_ i told my sister not thinking

: _ohhh you guys sleeping together huh whelp i know who need the room the them selfs ;)_

: _yannnngggg just do it_

: _k ttyl_

 _:thx by love u sis_

"hey ruby" i looked up and saw toriel with a smile she had a purple rose with a white thing in the center

" ya miss dreemurr" i asked looking right at the goat monster she looked smiled and giggled a bit

" nono child please call me toriel" the go- toriel told me "so you two miss each other a lot"

"yep" chara said

"while i was thinking why dont you to get a room by your self scene chara the ambassador of the monsters why dont we get a bed just for you two" the goat asked and chara and i looked at each other i liked the idea of a room just us we get to do what we did and more ...learn about each other cuddle and help me study and ..i saw a scare or her for arm i sward she tried to hide it with a her shirt witch is a long slave green and yellow.

"what do you say chara?" i asked her and she agreed

line break

the bullhead landed and we where in bacon and where greeted by ozpin and miss goodwitch ozpin was dreaking his hot coco and miss goodwitch looked at me in wonder and annoyed

"miss rose can you enplaned why you are in this bullhead that is a private ship" she said mad the bullhead was just for the monsters and chara do to well its monsters sans was gonna say "shes a friend" but chara lifted my chin and kissed me i was shocked at frist and melted right into it goodwitch was shocked but ozpin peeked his cool and speaked

"so that why looks like qrow wasnt kidding" he took a drink "miss rose we need a moment in my office with chara and the others" i agreed i was about to leave and undyne looked around with her one eye

"has any one seen sans and papyrus" she asked and looked behind

{ **play** **bonetrousle]**

velvet and coco wanted to greet the monsters and was greeted by the borthers by them look at each other then them then each and going faster till they started to spin

"BROTHER WHAT IS?" asked the skeleton with a orenge scarf pointing to velvet and coco

"i think that a light pole" said sans who has his hands in his pocket

velvet and coco looked behind at the light pole coco face palmed

"hey bro what infront of the light pole?" asked sans

"OMG IS THAT MORE HUMANS?" asked paprys

"yep"

"OMG" papryus pointed to glynda goodwitch

"I THOUGHT DOCTOR ALPHYS ONLY HAD THOSE THINGS" he grapped her glasses right off her face

"bro that not nice to take it right of her face"

"OMG SORRY GLASS HUMAN" he put the glassed back miss good witch

"um its ok" glynda said confused

"hi im sans" sans pulled his hand out for a hand shack gnlyda shack it and herd a fart nose

"heheh the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick never get old"

AN how was that better?


	3. the locket

ruby went to her team room and was greeted by her sister death hug

"she is back ruby i am sooooo happy"

"yagsh airer pleasxe" i tried to speak but i was dying form the hug of death "sorry" yang said as she letting go

"so ruby why did you tell us about chara?" i saw weiss studying and was really curries i never really told any one about her really do to the fact i try and just freaked out

"i didnt have the guts to i begane to hurt when i try " weiss looked at me and got up form her desk and "ruby rose if you keep any more secrets to us i will take away your cookie's for a week"

"NOOO dont there one thing" i said scared that i wont get any sweet yummy cookies for a week i ran to the dresser and pulled out a golden neck less with a heart shape locket that said "bff's"

"a neckless?" asked blake now interested

"yes chara hast the same one and there a picture"

i opened the neckless and it stated to play music

( **Undertale OST: 090 - His Theme)**

there was a picture of chara and i siting on a bench in vale park holding hands my head was in her heck the sun was setting in the back ground

" we took this picture our first ever date and mom made this for us our frist year together" weiss looked at it and smiled "you to are perfect for each other"

"thank you weiss that means a lot" i said with a blush my face

and we heard a knock on the door yang opened and reveled a monster she had blue skin and looked like a fish her name was undyne i think

"so your ruby" said the fish she had a tomboyish voice

"no im yang" my sister said to the lady this is her frist time meeting a monster

 **an ok shit i have to end this early sorry ttyl you sexy guns**


	4. part 2 of ch 3

part 2

ruby pov

this is the frist time yang talked to a monster

"can i please talk to ruby?" ask undyne

"ya sure come in" yang said, weiss was making sure undyne did nothing do to she never saw a monster and not really trusting them yet and blake is being blake calm and relaxed

she walked and and waved

"hi ruby"

"hey undyne"

"sooo on the air ship you said you are gonna stay with chara?"

"WAIT" snaped weiss "what about your team, studying, training and packing" i put my hand on my chin in thought and popped out a light bulb, "ill be staying with her every week end" and undyne spoke up one more time

"and ruby you know of her past right?"

"yes of course" i knew ever thing about her past ..i tried to help right

"and you know why she jumped to mt ebott" she and i teared up a bit

"yes"

"it has effected her in a way to where she even lead to self harm an-" i cried fear what i tought in the bullhead was true

"i will make sure shes safe" i hugged the monster yang put her head down in sorrow ,weiss was shocked that i just had the guts to hug a monster and she was a bit sadden but the new's to i could see and blake was sad to by the new's

"and sans would like a word with you to"

"sans the really lazy skeleton right?"

"right but there one thing you should know that he strong like scary strong when it come to protect his brother"

"ok ill remember that" and yang wanted to talk to undyne so they sat down to chat as i left and i saw the small chubby skeleton right cross from out our room closing his eye and chara right next to him

"heya red " said sans his eyes still closing and his hands in his pockets and i got "hey lil rose" from chara

"hey guys so undyne says you wanted to talk to me" sans opened his eyes and chara had looked down in shame?

"yes this is really important see in the underground there a ..effect sort of say"

"an effect?"

"just read this lil rose " she give me how soul works for dummies


	5. Chapter 5

Today's the first day for monsters at our is Either interested or they are scared. Chara had her beacon uniform and we were in 's class.

Port cleared his voice getting everyone's Attention. "Ok class" his voice boomed "we have some very special Dreamer Papyrus gaster sans gaster and Undyne." each had a smile on her was the most Beautiful. She looked at me and smiled.

Unit cardin throw a piece of paper at chara yelling "human hater" i got pissed off.

I went to cardin mr port was gonna say something but sans stopped him

"Look her cardin" i got stern weiss and blake was yang seen me ruby mad she know the family mado "its usually the most kind hearted people you don't wanna see angry".

"Don't you dare hurt, touch or even think about chara" chara blushed,papyrus happy to see some one help his human friend,undyne had a smirk,and sans smiled,"because if you do you're gonna see rage that would make yang's would seem like a cat sleeping" cardin growled and got up "what are you gonna do rose". Sans let to stand up this time "ok set down every one".after ports we had oobleck ,then fight goodwitch talked about the monster "ok everyone today we will be greeted by some monsters and the embassordor chara dreemurr incompy by sans and paprus gaster asirel dreemurr,". The first fight was random and it was

/carden vs asirel/ as asirel had the same colored setter as chara.

They got in cardel has a smirk on his face while asriel was nervous. "Go LITTLE BABY" yelled night she explained that she got adopted by torel and now has asriel."ready" cardel got his club out

"set "

"Go"

"


End file.
